LockDown
by MusicisChaos
Summary: Everyone knows that the BAU is special. It stuck together for so long. But can their relationships survive this wack experience. Abducted and confused, the BAU has to find their way out. Told they gained special abilities by a girl who seems to be second in command, their lives turned upside down. Welcome to LockDown.
1. LockDown

**A/N I got this idea from reading a fanfiction a few years ago that had the BAU gain powers. But I believe that they were alone instead of with multiple people like them. I just remember Garcia being able to become invisible. It was a really good story that I can't find. I had written this part at the beginning of 2015. I hope you like it! I hope that if you do find the story I'm talking about, you read and like it. It was really good!**

* * *

"What happened?" Emily Prentiss asked. She looked around. She was in a white room with one glass wall. She saw two small glass circles on either sides of her. She rushed to her right and looked to the other window. She saw a guy made of muscle. Her eyes widen as she saw the guy coming near her. She started to back away feeling for her gun. She realized she didn't have her gun or her credentials. She saw the muscle man about to hit the glass and she scrambled to the other side. His fist pounded into the glass. Prentiss gasped as the glass only vibrated at most, nothing broke. She saw a button near the glass and quickly went over and pressed it. The 'window' closed on her side. She then went to the left side of her room and silently looked through the window but jumped when she heard a muffled roar from her right. She saw a blond in bright colors. _Penelope_ she thought.

Penelope Garcia was shaken out of her daze as she thought heard a lion like roar disturb the silence. She realized she was on the ground and looked straight. She saw a full glass wall with a circle door. She went over trying to get out twisting and turning the glass circle that stuck out like a wheel. She gave up realizing it wouldn't move and saw she was in a white room excluding the glass door and the two circles to the other side. She went to her right and saw an eye through it. She screamed and fell on her behind but she was still at eye level with the window as it was knee height.

Emily backed away a bit. She had seen Garcia kneel to the window then fall backwards. She saw Garcia get up and look through the glass again before seeing she was no threat.

"Garcia! What happened to the others?" Prentiss shouted at her hoping she heard it.

Garcia saw Emily's mouth move but no sound came out of it. "I can't hear you." She exaggerated her mouth expressions to Emily. She knew she understood as she suddenly got a grimmer expression. Garcia went to the other side to her left and saw her 'Hot Muffin'. The part African-American and part Caucasian man was still asleep.

The whole BAU team were lined up on the wall in separate rooms but they were still connected. They didn't know who was near them other than the people on the sides of them. They couldn't communicate either. They were in LockDown.


	2. LockDown: Annoyance with a Side of Yuck

After 5 minutes of which everyone woke up and were confused, there was a huge buzz sound that even went through the cages of the people. The circles spun but before they released them a wire came from the ceiling and a bracelet was put around everyone's wrist. Then the door opened for the first time they have been aware, which wasn't very long.

"Emily? Morgan? JJ? Hotch?" Reid called out as he ventured out of his cell. "Rossi?" Reid quickly stepped back as a giant almost stepped on him. He looked around finally seeing one of his teammates come out of their cell on his left.

"Reid!" JJ exclaimed rushing toward him. "Do you have any idea what happened?"

"N-No..." Reid stated thinking back before holding his head. "Every time I think back... It's fuzzy."

"JJ!"

"Reid!" Three voices called out. Morgan, Garcia, and Prentiss. "Has anyone seen Rossi or Hotch?" They asked the other two.

"We're right here." The ones in question called out, walking toward the group.

"Does anyone remember what happened?" Hotch questioned when they reached the group.

"No."

"Nadda."

"Hiya!" A cheery voice stated out of no where to the group. "You're new aren't you?"

"What gave that impression?" Rossi asked defensively.

"You're not socializing and heading to lunch." The teenage girl replied with a smirk. "Can't scared me like that old man." She added when Rossi started to glare at her.

"Old- Old man?" Rossi repeated, baffled.

"Older than me."

"Look, can you tell us where we are?" Morgan interrupted.

"I don't know, can I?" The teenager mocked.

"Would you please tell us what happened and where we are?" Reid interrupted.

"Well if you put like that, sure!" The girl exclaimed. "Welcome to LockDown. Where those with special abilities are locked away. Forever." She answered.

"Nice joke." Prentiss stated. She looked closer at the prankster. She had long midnight hair and olive colored skin. Her eyes were crystal blue that shined with her smile, but she knew lurking behind the shine was other emotions.

"No joke." The teen replied. "You came out of that chamber, right? That means you're right next a new person, probably someone right here, and Macho. Careful of him... He has anger issues."

"How do you know this?" Garcia butted in for the first time.

"Glad you asked! Sapphira is my name! And I am what people here would call second in command. I greet all the new rookies here."

"Sapphira?" Morgan repeated.

"Yep. Cause of my eyes..."

"Okay, so what are we doing here?" JJ asked. "We don't have any special abilities."

"Oh no kidding." Sapphira burst out. "Leader gave you drugs... To unlock the abilities you contain."

"What abilities?"

"How would I know? That is for you to find out..."

"Do you know how we got here?" Hotch asked while JJ cooled down from her annoyance.

"Not really. Leader is the one who does everything and gives orders. I'm here to welcome those who are new and to focus on my abilities." Sapphira paused. "And yes, I am being irritating on purpose." She stated looking at them. "Well, let's get to lunch!"

* * *

"How long will you be with us?" JJ asked.

"Probably for the rest of the day and a little in the morning tomorrow to get you guys situated." Answered the teen.

"I still don't believe in these abilities you claim that we have..."

"You'll see some abilities as you eat your lunch." The teen replied. She opened the doors to the lunch hall.

Inside were what people call freaks of nature. Most looked human but some looked like they could be from space. There was a giant starfish like creature in the corner that even when sitting, towered over it's companions. In the middle of the room sat Macho who sat above everyone else at his table. Across the cafe, a grey glob shifted around and so forth.

"What the fu-" Morgan began.

"Don't finish that sentence!" Sapphira cut off. "And don't stare." She added when she saw the others continuing to look at the abnormalities in the room. "That just gets you more attention and since you can't fight back..."

"I'm not scared of-"

"You should be mister. You should be. You're in a new environment, surrounded by people you don't know..." Sapphira pointed out.

"Sapphira! What are you doing with those chumps?" A creature who towered at 7 feet with neon orange skin appeared.

"Showing 'em the block, Ralph. Don't worry!" Sapphira answered.

"They don't look too tough. Leader really thinks they have powers?"

"I don't see why not. Look at Apples."

"Apple's mind is barely there..." Ralph replied.

"Look I don't know. You shouldn't be questioning Leader anyway."

"Look, can I butt in here for a moment?" Morgan interrupted. "Yeah, we don't know where we are and what we're doing but we are still here."

"This guy needs to know his place."

"He's new, let it go."

Ralph growled loudly at that statement staring directly at Morgan. The blue eyed girl held back a groan as she kicked off the ground and quickly flew to put her face directly in front of Ralph's. "Back off."

Ralph continued to stare into the crystal eyes that started to storm. "Fine." He snapped looking away. "Just make sure those idiots don't challenge someone else. If I wasn't your friend, I would a teared a limb from them already." Ralph stated. "Hurry up." With that, he walked away and back to his table.

"Yo-You're flying." Garcia stuttered out.

"Yes... Abilities. Like I told you about." Sapphira pointed out. She slowly floated back to the ground. "Where was I?"

"Lunch?" Prentiss supplied.

"Right. Follow me." Sapphira ordered, walking away from the group. Soon they were at an end of a short line. "Because you guys stalled so much, the line is shorter." She grabbed a tray from the tray rack to her right before going toward the food station. She lifted out her tray and received a gray glob.

"What is that?" Morgan asked in disgust.

"That is lunch, breakfast, and dinner everyday. Except Sundays. Sundays we get special food."

"Is that edible?" Rossi questioned.

"Yes. It's made out of nutriance and all the stuff we need to live." Sapphira answered.

"What exactly is it?" Reid asked as he received his own gray mush.

"Fuel for our bodies."

"But what is it made of?" Garcia wondered. She was the last in line for getting their gray lunch and finally received it with at _splush_.

"How should I know?" Sapphira asked walking to a table no one was at yet and sitting down. "Just because I live here doesn't mean I know what everything is."

"Yeah bu-" Morgan started.

"And-" Sapphira cut off. "Don't challenge others. Not right now when you have no idea what you can do. Just because they don't have access to their abilities doesn't mean they can't rip you to shreds."

"What do you mean they don't have assess to their abilities?" Hotch questioned.

"What do you think those bracelets were for?" Sapphira replied. "They neutralize the abilities they have to a certain extent."

"Then what about you? You flew!"

Sapphira put out her wrist. "I don't have a bracelet. I am considered second in command meaning I have more privileges than most people here."

"Well then how are we suppose to find out our special abilities?"

Sapphira smirked. "HSS also known as the High Stress Simulation. Newbies are placed in there after lunch for 3 hours each. The time goes down to 1 and a half hours when they find their special ability or abilities."

"Why does your Leader think we have these abilities?"

"Because he injected in you a chemical that makes you have an ability. And before you ask, he chose you because you already showed strong wills. Without a strong will, if you need the injection, you could die if you give out. Or you can die in the HSS."

"Does the abilities change you?" Morgan asked.

"Sometimes..." Sapphira answered truthfully. "Macho was actually a small guy at 5'3". He took to lifting weights to compensate for his height. Leader had injected him when he was able to lure him to his place. He grew to 8 feet. So it could but you could also be like Red. She controls fire and she looks the same. Except for losing a hand in the HSS but that's it..."

"When can we leave?"

"Leave? That's funny. The only time you can leave is when you have a collar on you that can kill you painfully in 5 seconds. The only time we are let out is on a mission from our Leader."

"Why don't you just turn again-" JJ began.

"Don't finish that sentence." Sapphira cut off. "Plans like that will get you killed. Trust me. Now just eat."

* * *

"Now since we're done, we are going to HSS. We have 15 HSS and I reserved 7 of the HSS for you."

"Wait, we're being separated?" Morgan asked.

"Yes you are. You are not to work together for this simulation." Sapphira answered walking into a room. The room was huge! It had 15 glass doors around it, six were outlined in red while the rest was outlined in green.

"What the...?" Reid started looking at all the technology behind one of those glass doors.

"Welcome to the High Stress Simulation."


	3. LockDown: HSS- Morgan

**Previously:**

 _"Wait, we're being separated?" Morgan asked._

 _"Yes you are. You are not to work together for this simulation." Sapphira answered walking into a room. The room was huge! It had 15 glass doors around it, six were outlined in red while the rest was outlined in green._

 _"What the...?" Reid started looking at all the technology behind one of those glass doors._

 _"Welcome to the High Stress Simulation."_

* * *

"So what exactly is this thing? What does it do?" Morgan asked looking int the glass.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't cause as much stress." Sapphira stated wandering to the entrance of room. There was a keypad there where she quickly typed in a series of numbers. 8 glass doors that were outlined in green slid opened into a dark room. "Each person gets a different room."

"Do we have to?" Garcia asked looking around but still heading toward an open door but stopped when the others didn't move.

"Either you go in yourself or I help and push you in... Your choice." Sapphira stated.

"There's no way you're separating us." Morgan growled not moving from the center.

"We are a team." Hotch stated.

"And I don't care..." Sapphira signed. "You guys tested my patience's to the extreme..." She muttered under her breath before stating louder, "Get in the rooms before I make you."

"How wou-" Rossi was cut off when a metal tentacle grabbed him that came from a random open door. Soon all the others were grabbed too and were held near the door.

"Don't think you're the only ones that refused at first. Congrats on making it harder. Bye-bye!" Sapphira pressed one more button on the code and the team were dragged into their own dark room of mystery.

* * *

 **Morgan's POV**

The clawed machine threw him into the pitch black room. Morgan couldn't see anything so he lightly felt along the floor to get up. Suddenly everything turned white, blinding his eyes and throwing him off balance.

 _*twinkle, twinkle little star...*_ the nursery rhyme started to play eerily and slowly.

Slowly Morgan was able to see where he was. He was in a pure white room with three doors. The first door on the left had smoke rising from underneath it with the bright bronze door knob. The middle door had a two chopped into it multiple times. The marks resembled the work of someone using a machete. The final door on the right had splashes of blood on it, and most of it was dripping blood on the ground below it.

 **THREE**

A voice called out.

"Three?"

 **TWO**

"What is it co-"

 **ONE**

Morgan braced himself and quickly moved near the middle of the room. Soon enough, a hatch opened in the wall and a giant tiger walked out before resting it's eyes on Morgan.

In one blink, the tiger charged. Morgan quickly started to move and swerved before landing in from of door three. He quickly opened and then slammed the door shut. He felt the door jolt as the tiger jumped against it. He waited another few seconds before coming to the conclusion the tiger is gone.

When Morgan started to look around, he realized he entered a room that was drenched in blood. It looked like a regular living room if the blood disappeared. To his right laid a previously white couch which sat in from of a smashed flat screen TV. Between the two laid a coffee table with a note. Morgan inched slowly toward the letter and turned it over.

 ** _Don't turn around_**

He froze before ignoring the letter and slowly turned around.

 ** _"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TURN AROUND!"_** a loud voice rang out behind him from the couch.

Morgan quickly turned back and ducked.

The creature before him looked like a phantom. It wore a patched dress that hung loosely on it's body. It jerked slowly toward him with it's eyes staring straight into his.

 ** _"You'll never get out_**." It's voice echoed as it's eyes started to glow red.

"What the." Morgan muttered under his breath. Morgan's eyes widen as he jumped backwards. In his spot where his head was, were scorch marks like something was burnt. Morgan slowly put his hand back to get off the floor before turning towards it. He's hand was covered in a slimy wetness he has felt times before. Blood.

When Morgan looked up again the mechanical ghost thing was gone. Instead a puppet close to his face was there.

 **"Hi! I'm Toby."** The puppet was built to look like a 5 year old holding a teddy bear.

"Hi Toby."

 **"Momma says she doesn't like you. So you have to go away."**

"Alrighty, can you show me the exit?"

 **"Sure!"** Toby stated reaching out his hand. As soon as Morgan placed his left hand in the puppet's hand he knew he made a mistake.

 **"There isn't an exit though. So you just have to die."** Toby stated more darkly than before. The puppet's hand started to squeeze tighter and tighter to Morgan's hand, cutting off circulation. Morgan reached over to the table and with all his might smashed the puppet in the head over and over again. The puppet's grip continued to grow tighter until one successful smash hit the puppet in to its head making it shut off.

His left hand was crushed painfully. He wouldn't be able to use it.

 **"My child!"** A voice rang out around Morgan. He quickly got up prepared for a fight. **"What did you do to my child!** "

Her hands turned into pointed skewers. Morgan quickly rolled to the right as the machine lunged where he was. He had to jump out of the way again when furniture started moving to block his way. Moving and dodging until the furniture and the machine backed him into a corner. Slowly the creature backed up spikes poking out all over it's body. It jerks to a stop at the end of the set up furniture that seemed to grown, towering from the grown to the ceiling. In a snap it started to bolt at Morgan.

" _ **STOP!**_ " The words exploded out of Morgan's chest before he knew what happened. The creature machine had stopped 2 feet in front of him with it's longest skewer three inches from his chest. He pushed one of the pieces of furniture, the bloody coach, and it seemed to let itself be pushed. The coach stayed in the air after being pushed off the table it was currently on. "What the?"

Derek looked around after pushing the furniture out of his way. He found a door in the back of the room on the right wall before heading in through there.

" **Start** " another voice said. He looked to his right and saw Sapphira who was smiling. He heard a screech and a thundering crash from the room he had just exited. "Congrats on finding your ability." Sapphira stated. "Now all you have to do is get out of this last room."

"Wait I thought all we had to do was find our ability."

"Once you find it, the next room you appear in, is a room that helps you understand it more. Nothing too stressful." She replied with a smirk before vanishing.

"Okay then." Morgan muttered scanning the room. It was empty square room with a clock. Looking behind him in case of the creature, he realizes the door had disappeared. Morgan slowly walks toward the middle of the room before a few panels fall from the ceiling and rise from the ground. Flashes of memories from his childhood all the way up to now. The seconds that tic by are incredibly loud. _tic. tic. tic._ Morgan seems to almost relive each memory that appears in front of him. Him with his whole family. Him with his father. His father's death. Buford. Cases fly by in his then he's reliving what happened just a few moments ago with the creature and Toby.

He comes to and realizes the room is blank again except for a door at the other side. As he walks the door doesn't move closer, so Morgan starts to run. The door doesn't get closer. " **Stop** " He commands automatically after realizing he was getting nowhere. He soon reached the door. Morgan started to walk out, before he paused. " **Start** " He continued onward.

* * *

 **A/N** Super sorry I was gone for so long! I've haven't really been interested in this story as it was just a small concept for me. Well I hope you enjoyed it anyway! :)


End file.
